Erikar-Erisol
by vantass
Summary: Eridan is having a rough time getting over Feferi and Karkat decides to help Eridan out by watching a movie, but then more happened which led to Eridan and Karkats relationship changing more and more..
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for Eridan Ampora as he sat sulking on his window ledge while playing with the rings on his slim fingers, it hadn't been the best week for him, especially because he had a few...issues with Feferi because of that douche Sollux, he's always hated Sollux and I guess he felt the same way towards Eridan as well, one time Nepeta suggested them to be in a kismesissitude relationship together but they would probably kill each other if that ever happened, which wouldn't be the best thing but suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Eridan I know you're in there!" said a loud and almost demanding voice

Eridan ignored the voice and continued sulking until they knocked again.

"Eridan open the fucking door!"

"Why should I Kar?" Eridan mumbled back.

"Just open the door, I need to talk to you"

He sighed as he stood up and stretched his arms and then he walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Kar, I'm busy here"

"Busy with sulking on your window ledge like some lost hipster"

"Just tell me why your here"

"Well, I heard about what happened between you and Feferi an-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I just seen you sulking and I thought if you wanted to come to my hive and watch a movie or something?"

Eridan looked away while he thought about it for a moment.

"Fine then, since I have nothing better to do"

Karkat smiled slightly but Eridan still had a sulky look on his face.

"Let's go"

Karkat walked out and Eridan followed as he shut the door behind them, there was a slightly awkward silence the only thing you could hear was footsteps.

"So..." said Karkat trying to break the awkward silence.

"What?" Eridan replied.

"Why are you being so sulky, you should be happy, there's no Feferi or Sollux here so I don't understand why you look so...pouty?"

"I just miss having a moirail or matesprit.." he said while looking at the floor with the most upset look on his face

"Sorry..." Karkat said as he looked away.

The silence was awkward until they got to Karkats hive and he opened the door.

"Just go in and pick a movie from the cabinet on your right"

Eridan didn't reply and he just walked in and looked through the movies, Karkat made some popcorn and once Eridan had finished picking a movie and got it all set up Karkat walked in with blankets and popcorn and sat next to Eridan. Eridan moved over to keep a bit of space between them as Karkat put down the popcorn and pressed play.

Eridan took no interest in the movie they consider as a 'romcom' but he carried on looking at Karkat who was completely hooked, his eyes were glued to the screen as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. Eridan glanced over at him and smiled softly without realising, when Karkat was like this it reminded him so much of Feferi, it really was cute.

As a dramatic part came up Karkat had the most shocked look on his face, its almost like he had never seen this movie a hundred times before, Eridan was still glancing at him and laughed slightly, Karkat looked over at him.

"Would you be quiet Im tryin- Wait why are you looking at me liked that" Karkat said with the most confused look on his face.

Eridan blushed slightly as he looked away.

"Well, uhm, it's just wel-"

Suddenly Eridan was cut off by a soft kiss from Karkat. As Karkat pulled away from the kiss Eridan looked at him surprised as Karkat took off Eridans glasses and smiled which made Eridans face go a deeper shade of violet.

"Wait what..." Eridan said as he looked at him blankly.

"I want to be your matesprit Eridan" Karkat said looking up at him


	2. Chapter 2

((Just a quick warning this chapter gets more nsfw, don't like it don't read it :c))

"Well...I wouldn't mind that happening, since I really like you Kar"

Karkat pulled Eridan closer and kissed him again this time Eridan kissed back and pulled Karkat onto his lap. Eridan kissed Karkat more and slipped his tongue into Karkats mouth, Karkat moaned quietly.

"F-fuck Eridan" Karkat said as he pulled away "I didn't expect that"

"But you like it"

"How would you know?!"

"By this"

Eridan kissed him again and he rubbed his horns roughly and Karkat let out another moan as he squirmed around.

"F-fuck Eridan, n-not m-"

Eridan kissed him more to keep him quiet, Karkat was already out of breath.

"Where have you been hiding all those moans for all these sweeps?" Eridan said teasingly "Never thought you had that in you"

"J-just shut the fuck up and finish what you started"

"I knew you liked it" Eridan said as he smirked

Karkat's face was now a deep shade of red and Eridan started kissing his neck gently, Karkat moved his neck giving Eridan plenty of space to kiss it, Eridan slowly kissed is his neck but quickly turned it in to a bite making Karkat gasp with pleasure, he held Eridan tighter as he bit his neck harder, it was about time Karkat gave something in return so as Eridan was busy biting his neck he rubbed Eridan's horns which made him suddenly stop kissing him and let out a quiet moan, Karkat smirked at Eridan.

"You can't even manage to dominate me for 5 minutes, pathetic"

"Wait, what?" Eridan replied with a confused look on his face.

"Now I know why Feferi left you" Karkat pushed Eridan away.

"You did not just go there!"

"Well after all you are a slut"

"No I'm fuckin' not!"

"You're hard after the first 5 minutes" Karkat said as he rubbed Eridans crotch completely ignoring everything that got said before.

"Get off me, I'm leavin'"

"But we've only just got started" Karkat said as he unzipped Eridans stripped pants, as he pulled them down his visible boner sprung out.

"Looks like you can't leave with a boner like that" Karkat smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes I fuckin can!" Eridan said as he tried to leave.

"What if Feferi seen you, I wonder what she will think, probably that your an absolute slut"

Eridan didnt answer and just stood still with his back turned from Karkat.

"I could help you Eridan, you just have to trust me"

Eridan sat back down not saying a word and Karkat pulled his pants down. Eridan tried to avoid eye contact but Eridan carried on looking back up at him, it was annoying, the fact he had to stay here and let Karkat who is being a prick help him out, this was a worse mistake then getting with Feferi. Eridan crossed his arms.

"I haven't got all day Kar"

Karkat rolled his eyes and pulled off his purple boxers to reveal his purple tentabulge, Karkat stared at it for a second but then he moved his hand and started to palm his bulge.

"C-cod!" Eridan moaned as he squirmed about.

Karkat moved his free hand and covered Eridan's mouth.

"No need to moan so loudly, keep it quiet, okay?"

Eridan nodded as Karkat continued palming Eridans bulge and Eridan looked at Karkat with his biting his lips as hard as he could but this made him move about ten times more, this turned Karkat on a lot, seeing Eridan struggle like this was amazing for him.

"Kar I think I'm going to, you know"

Karkat quickly moved his hand away from Eridan's bulge.

"I can't let this end so quick"

"What?" Eridan asked confused.

Suddenly there was a knock on Karkat's door.

"I'll be back now, stay right there"

Karkat opened the door to Sollux.

"Uhm, hey?"

"What do you want?"

"Well I'm jutht bored and I decided to come here, do you mind if I thtay for awhile"

"Well I do have something to show you"

"Okay then"

Sollux followed Karkat through his hive, Karkat led him to the room him and Eridan were in, Eridan was still on the couch with his pants off and as Sollux seen him his eyes widened.

"Holy thit Eridan"

As Eridan seen Sollux he covered up quickly.

"Why is Sol here?!"

"I just thought I could show him how much fun I am having with you" Karkat replied.

"Heh, he hath a pretty thad life for a 'highblood' don't you think?" Sollux asked Karkat.

"Yeah I know"

"What thould we do with him?"

"Anything we want to"

"No you can't do anythin you want to me, I am fuckin royalty and I am not getting messed with you lowbloods!"

"Let's just see about that"

Sollux took off Eridan's scarf and Karkat took off his t-shirt and rings, Eridan tried to get them away from him but Sollux tied Eridan's arms together with his scarf, there was nothing else he could do now without the use of both of his arms and him being outnumbered I guess he just had to deal with the fact it wasn't going to be the best of times for him now.

"Lookth like we can do anything with you now" Sollux smirked at Eridan.


End file.
